Love isn't whether you are rich or poor
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Liosia was a girl who came from a family of the middle class and she meets Lion-o a young man born to the rich upper class. He's much different than she thought rich people were. Lion-o and Liosia soon become a couple. What else can happen? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Liosia was from a family that were pretty common her mother worked as a teacher and her father was waiter. She lived a very low key life. She was now grown up and moving out. She was looking for a place to stay in the city she moved to, it was the city of Thundera and it was big as big can be. "Okay I better find a place to work," she said. Then she ran into some one.

"Oh sorry," she said.

"It's okay," he said. "I am Lion-o Roarson," he said.

"Liosia Clawer, I am look a for a place to rent an apartment for cheap," she said.

"There is one right corner." Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Liosia said. Once she rented an apartment she began to put her stuff away and rest for the next day to look for a job. Liosia eventually got an interview at nearby company called Thundera's star enterprises.

Today Liosia saw Lion-o in a fancy coffee shop everything there was expensive. Liosia was quite surprised. "Oh hello Liosia," He said coming out.

"What were you doing in there?" Liosia asked.

"Oh this is my favorite place to get coffee," Lion-o said.

"But it's so expensive," Liosia said. Then she saw Lion-o's car it was fancy. "How could you afford that car?" she asked.

"Oh I come from an extremely wealthy family," Lion-o said.

"So you never worked a day in your life?" Liosia asked.

"No," Lion-o said. "I work at nearby company." he said.

Liosia was talking to one of her friends on the phone and told her about Lion-o her new friend and about him being from a rich a family. Her friend told her Lion-o was most likely stuck up. Liosia told her that Lion-o wasn't stuck up he was actually quiet nice and generous. She said he made her feel welcome in Thundera.

Her friend was surprised to say the least but then she said Lion-o would probably try to buy her affection. Liosia said Lion-o probably wasn't that kind of man and she knew he was kind and smart. She told her friend she was stereotyping rich people. Her friend apologized and then hung up.

Liosia was wondering what her friend was thinking but she got over it and went to bed.

The next morning Liosia got ready for her interview. She brushed her hair and put on make up. "There now I am ready for my interview." Liosia said.

She headed for the company and went inside. "Hello I am here for the interview," Liosia said.

"Ah yes the head of the company will be here shortly to interview you," the lady said.

"Thank you," Liosia said and sat down. Then Lion-o came in.

"Hello Liosia I didn't know you were my interview appointment for today," Lion-o said.

"Lion-O you are the head of this company?" Liosia asked.

"Yes I am," Lion-o said after the interview Liosia was hired.

Liosia went back to her apartment and relaxed. She went to work everyday and dealt with things. Many of the men harassed her. Liosia had enough and complained to Lion-o. "Don't worry I will handle this," he said.

He told him anyone who messes with Liosia or any of the female workers would answer to him. Lion-o and Liosia were still close friends and they would often talk. They would sit together at lunch and often drink coffee together.

Liosia was amazed he wasn't like most rich people. They were good friends.

One night some thing happens she was walking home after getting some dinner and she was jumped and the guy was going to rape her. Lion-o who was nearby heard Liosia scream. Lion-o became mad when he saw the man trying to force himself on Liosia. Lion-o pulled him away from the injured Liosia knocked him to the ground and called the police.

The police officers came and arrested the man while Liosia was taken to the hospital. The doctor treated Liosia. He came to Lion-o and told him she was alright. "Her injuries aren't severe so not much to worry about," he said.

Liosia's parents came to Thundera to make sure Liosia was alright. "I'm fine," Liosia said.

They were very relieved. The months passed and Lion-o and Liosia had become a couple.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia was now in a relationship with her boss Lion-o. He was much different than she had expected. He was kind, generous and helpful. But they haven't been out on a real date yet. All they mostly did was get a coffee with their friends and went out with their coworkers.

Lion-o ran into his adopted older brother Tygra. "I hear you have a girlfriend now little brother," Tygra said.

"So what if I do?" Lion-o said.

"Nothing wrong with it little brother, I just think it's great you now have a girlfriend," Tygra said.

"How is your wife Cheetara?" Lion-o asked.

"She's great and we want you to be the first to know she's pregnant," Tygra said.

"Congratulations," Lion-o said.

"Thanks and I hope things go well for you and your girlfriend," Tygra said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Lion-o saw Liosia and went to ask her out on a real date. "Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-O," Liosia said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner on Friday night?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love to," Liosia said.

"6:30?" Lion-o asked.

"6:30," Liosia said.

Friday night came and Lion-o showered, brushed his hair, got on some nice clothes, a bow tie and put on a lapel pin. "There we are now time to pick up Liosia," Lion-o said.

He got in his car and drove to Liosia's apartment. He knocked on her door and was ready to see her. "Hello Lion-o," Liosia said. She was wearing a very nice blue dress.

"Liosia ready to go to dinner?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I am," Liosia said.

Lion-o opened the car door for her and she climbed inside. Lion-o and Liosia buckled up and Lion-o started the car. After driving for a while they drove into a fancy restaurant. "Here we are," Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

They went inside. "Reservation for Roarson," Lion-o said.

"Okay Mr. Roarson your table is this way," the waiter said and lead Lion-o and Liosia to their table.

They sat down and they looked at the menus. "What would you like?" Lion-o asked.

"There is quite a few things that look good," Liosia said.

"I have eaten here before, the grilled salmon is delicious," Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosia said. "Okay then I will get the grilled salmon," she said.

"I think I will get the chicken with fresh sauteed vegetables," Lion-o said.

"Good, now that is settled what to drink," Liosia said. "I think I will have a lemonade," she said.

"I will get a tea," Lion-o said.

"Hello are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes, I would like lemonade and grilled salmon," Liosia said.

"I would like a tea and the chicken with fresh sauteed vegetables," Lion-o said.

"Okay then," the waiter said.

The food and drinks came out. Lion-o and Liosia were having a wonderful time. It was a most pleasant conversation. Lion-o then took Liosia to her apartment and dropped her off. "See you at work," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said.

The next morning Liosia was in a great mood. She was thinking about last night. Today was her day off and she told her parents about her date last night. "It sounds like you had a good time," her father said.

"We sure did and I hope this is a sign of more things to come," Liosia said.

"I hope so too sweetie," her mother said.

A few months later Liosia was called to Lion-o's office. "Liosia I have a favor to ask," Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Liosia asked.

"I am I going out of town for awhile," Lion-o said.

"Oh?" Liosia said.

"You see my sister in law Cheetara had just had twin boys and Tygra and her want me to come over and help for a week," Lion-O said. "But I can't take my pet Snarf because their land lord doesn't allow pets, and there are no good kennels, and Snarf's regular pet sitter has moved away with a new job," he said.

"So what do you want?" Liosia asked.

"I am asking you if you can pet sit for me, I am really in a tight spot," Lion-o said.

"Sure I can watch Snarf," Liosia said.

"Okay I will drop him off tonight because I am leaving tomorrow." Lion-o said.

"Okay then," Liosia said. Liosia was glad the build allowed pets. Lion-o came by with Snarf and his things.

"Okay here is a list of instructions," Lion-o said handing it to her. "Here is the number of the vet he goes too, so if any emergency comes up call the vet." he said.

Liosia saw Snarf he was cute. "He's adorable," Liosia said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said. "Snarf be good for Liosia, I will be back on next Sunday," he said.

Snarf meowed and rubbed against Lion-o.

When Lion-o left Snarf ran to the door and meowed. "Ah come here," Liosia said picking him up. She followed the instructions and Snarf was very sad. "Awe do you miss him?" Liosia asked.

Snarf curled up in her lap. "Good boy," Liosia said.

Lion-o came back on Sunday to pick up Snarf. "Hello Lion-o," Liosia said she was holding Snarf.

"Hey Liosia," Lion-o said. He took Snarf in his arms. "thanks for looking after Snarf for me," he said.

"It was no problem at all," Liosia said.

Lion-O and Liosia's relationship was growing. Now Liosia was moving into Lion-o's place. They were very happy indeed.

Tonight there was a big party. Lion-o and Liosia were talking with their coworkers. One the employees spiked the punch with a great deal of alcohol. Luckily neither Lion-o or Liosia were driving that night. They left the party in a cab and went home. They started to kiss and then they went at it.

Lion-o woke up the next morning. He noticed he was naked and he saw Liosia sleeping in bed next to him. He realized what happened. Liosia woke and realized the same thing but they were alright with it.

After having date Liosia for almost a year he and Liosia went out and eloped. Her parents and his parents were shocked but they were happy never the less. Soon their lives would change forever.

To be continued.


End file.
